Mon amour
by Avya
Summary: Un triste jour pour Draco en ce vingt-sept juin, quatre ans après la mort de sa compagne, mais il n'est pas tout seul et c'est bien entouré qu'il finira sa journée heureux.


**Disclamer :** A JK Rowling, tout lui appartient. Le reste c'est quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé : **Un triste jour pour Draco en ce vingt-sept juin, quatre ans après la mort de sa compagne, mais il n'est pas tout seul et c'est bien entouré qu'il finira sa journée heureux.

**Titre :** Mon amour

* * *

Comme chaque années, depuis maintenant quatre ans, le vingt-sept juin est une date où pleins de sentiments contradictoire entre moi et le monde sorcier se rencontrent. Toute la population anglaise et sorcière se fait une joie de se remémorer ce jour là. Pas moi. Ils en ont même fait une fête ! Un jour férié, quelque chose d'unique pour que tout le monde puisse y penser et se souvenir de ce jour là. Ils se rappellent tous oui de la chute du Lord Noir, de la chute de tout son empire et de ses mangemorts. Ils se souviennent de cette grande bataille assez sanglante où toutes les espèces s'étaient rencontrées pour se battre contre cette menace qui avait depuis trop longtemps exercé son pouvoir. La chose principale que je me remémore moi, c'est de cette scène qui me hante chaque période de ce vingt-sept juin, ce moment où alors nous venions de vaincre contre des mangemorts coriaces, alors qu'elle s'était tournée vers moi et m'avait sourit, je n'avais pas été assez prévenant pour voir ce sort qui coula jusqu'à elle et la frappa en plein dos. Son sourire s'était alors figé, plus aucune expression n'avait été lisible sur son visage et elle s'en étais allée, tombant lourdement à terre. Dans un cri de rage alors je m'étais élancé à la poursuite de ce mangemort qui avait osé toucher, blessé, tué la femme que j'aimais, la seule, l'unique.

Quelques minutes après, alors qu'Harry accomplissait sa prophétie, j'achevais moi aussi cet homme que je reconnu étant mon père, après lui avoir arraché son masque du visage. J'avais été alors fou de rage et ne l'avait pas épargné. Cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, je pense que j'aurais été moins méchant mais le connaissant depuis tout petit et sachant toutes les atrocités dont il était capable et qu'il avait déjà fait subir à beaucoup, je lui fis regretter sa vie et ses gestes dans ce combat. Toute mon enfance j'avais eu droit aux cris de ma mère que j'allais consoler, la rejoignant alors qu'elle était en larmes. Il ne s'était pas empêcher de lui faire mal à elle, sa femme et voilà que maintenant, il m'enlevait la mienne. Les personnes que j'aimais les plus au monde, il me les avait détruites et tuées.

C'est pour cela que je n'arrive pas à me réjouir en ce jour du vingt-sept juin. Tout le monde généralement fait la fête en mémoire à cette bataille, moi pas. Me levant de mon fauteuil, je partis en direction du minibar en bois massif. Dans la famille Malfoy, nous avions toujours aimé les belles choses. Pour moi, ce n'était que futilité à vrai dire, la plus belle chose qui était arrivé à ma vie s'en était allée. Je sortis un ancien alcool des placards pour m'en servir dans un verre. Tranquillement, je laissais la bouteille sur le rebord et attrapa mon verre pour revenir près de la fenêtre. Il faisait un temps de chien en plus, bien que nous étions en été, les pluies étaient fortes, surtout aujourd'hui. De quo assombrir encore plus mon humeur. D'un geste nonchalant, je bus d'un trait ma boisson. De quoi me brûler la gorge. Je n'avais jamais aimé l'alcool à vrai dire.

Furtivement, je sortis une photo de ma poche. Elle était là, plus belle que jamais à me sourire, les cheveux au vent. La porte du salon s'ouvrit légèrement. Je me retournais, surpris alors que j'avais demandé qu'on ne vienne pas me déranger aujourd'hui mais un faible sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres alors que j'apercevais une petite tête dépassée pour me chercher des yeux. Posant mon verre sur le minibar, je lui fis un sourire chaleureux et lui fit :

- Aller ! Viens là…

Aussitôt, une jolie petite fille déboula dans le salon et vint courir vers moi. Je me baissai et lorsqu'elle arriva vers moi je la pris dans mes bras pour la faire tournoyer. Ma fille, la seule chose qu'il me reste d'elle ainsi que la seule personne pour laquelle je vivais à présent. Son rire encore enfantin vint me réchauffer le cœur et je ris avec elle. Alors que je m'arrêtais de tourner, je planta mes yeux gris dans les siens marrons chocolat. Sa frange blonde un peu trop grande lui cachait les yeux et en souriant je lui soufflai dessus. C'était un jeu que nous avions, fixait du regard l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'un perde patience et ne rigole. Avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux et un sourire elle me tira la langue et je ris un peu de son jeu.

- Perdu ! s'exclama t'elle en se réjouissant.

- Oh non pas encore ! répondis-je en faisant les gros yeux !

- Et si papa !

Elle éclata de rire, j'en fis de même et en tournant la tête vers la porte j'aperçus ma mère, les bras croisés et appuyée contre le rebord de l'ouverture entrain de sourire. Elle s'expliqua :

- En se levant de sa sieste, la petite n'a fait que te demander, elle sait disparaître sans qu'on s'en aperçoive tu sais !

Je souris, reportant mon regard sur ma fille et demanda :

- C'est vrai ça ? Tu rends folle mamie ?

Elle devint toute rouge et je me pencha à son oreille pour lui souffler :

- Je faisais pareil, continue comme ça !

Elle rigola et alors que je la déposais à terre, elle vint se coller à mes jambes. Ma mère nous laissa puis elle trouva la photo de sa mère sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle s'en empara et commença à la contempler. Je vins me rasseoir dans mon fauteuil et la souleva pour la faire venir sur mes genoux. Posant sa tête contre le haut de mon torse, elle me demanda alors :

- Elle est très belle papa ! C'est qui ?

- C'est ta maman Kathleen, répondis-je en souriant.

- Oh, elle s'appelle comment ?

- Hermione

- Et elle est où maintenant ? me questionna-t-elle.

- En train de veiller sur toi et moi ! Là-haut, fis-je en levant mon index vers le haut.

- A l'étage ? s'étonna l'enfant.

- Pas tout à fait, fis-je en souriant..

* * *

Court, je l'avoue mais j'espère que vous avez aimé. (: n'hésitez pas à me partager vos avis et impréssions ! ^^


End file.
